Merc With Motion Sickness
by Wizard Of
Summary: A short one-off, Jaune-semblance fic, remember to leave a review if you like or dislike the one-off type stories.
"Hey Pyrrha, thanks for unlocking my Aura."

"There's no one here Jaune." Pyrrha said, then mumbling "Just the two of us..."

 _ **"Oh man, why would Jaune not notice those drawings on the wall, they obviously are saying there's a big scary thing in there, don't go in the cave Jaune!"**_

"WHO SAID THAT!?" I said,

"I'm the only one here, _with you_ and I didn't say it." Pyrrha said, whispering the middle part.

"Must have been the semblance somehow." I said.

"Okay then, let's go this way, I think I saw some ruins this way." Pyrrha said.

* * *

"Hey Jaune, I found a cave!" Pyrrha said, waving me over.

"I don't know about this, what are these drawings?" I said, wondering if my semblance had warned me somehow.

"Not sure, there's a big scorpion here, and some people with spears... could it be an ancient tribe warning people about a deathstalker?" Pyrrha said.

"Probably, we shouldn't disturb it." I said.

 _ **"How did Pyrrha run just generally to her right from looking at the cave and somehow get to the artifacts?"**_

"Hey Pyrrha, I think the artifacts are that way." I said, pointing to the right of the cave.

"Well then Jaune, let's go." Pyrrha said, before whispering _"I don't suppose Jaune knows what it means in mistral when a woman unlocks a man's aura."_

* * *

 _ **"How did Jaune end up catching Ruby, despite flying through the air because of the deathstalker, as well as Weiss, the guy's name should be 'catchy-mc-catchy catch'."**_

Well, considering everything else has come true, unless I made an effort to stop it, that means-

"Uhh, Yang, is your sister falling from the sky?" I hear someone say from behind me, before I look up to see a red shape falling from the sky, and bolting to catch it, supporting my legs and arms with my aura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- oh, thanks Jaune." Ruby said, and then I set her on the ground. "oh wait, AHHHHHHHHHHH JAUNE DID SOMETHING COMPETENT!" Ruby said, frantically flailing her arms running in circles.

"I'm hurt! Do I really send that kind of image! Also, do I have to catch Weiss as well?" I said.

"Yes you do, and..." Ruby said, pausing to look up at a giant nevermore. "Yes you do." She finished.

"Welp, here I go!" I say, before forcing aura into my arms, throwing the shield of Crocea Mors through the sky, catching Weiss on it before returning to the ground beside me.

"Just dropping in?" I say.

"My hero..." Weiss said.

"My shield, now if you don't mind, I need the shield, I'm pretty sure that Nevermore is circling around." I said.

 _ **"Oh man, if Jaune put his sword backwards into the sheath, then unfurled it, and then threw it like Cap he could have a ranged weapon! Although if he became more of a main character he could get a pistol/high caliber sniper or something."  
**_

Huh, that's a good plan, thanks semblance, I thought, while putting the plan to action, fitting the hilt of Crocea Mors into the shield, and then channeling Aura into my arms, preparing to throw it, knowing whatever Crocea Mors hits will be cut straight through like butter.

"Stay back! I got this!" I yell before releasing the shield, "Arc Technique Crescent Arc!" cutting through the air, flying upwards in an arc, slicing the bird from face to back, cutting straight through with no resistance, before flying back to my hand, leaving the bird to fall in half, showing part of the forest with blood and gore, turning the green trees red.

"I'm not one to swear, but HOLY HELL JAUNE HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Pyrrha said.

"Well-" I started talking before getting cut off.

 _ **"Oh man, I wonder what the Arc family name has to do with, maybe there's like secret techniques or something."**_

"I got taught by someone, I've never had a ranged weapon, so I was trained to find a way to improvise, and the Arc's have a lot of secret techniques, and my whole life I've wanted to make my own, and I think I've found it." I said, sheathing Crocea Mors the right side around.

"That was AWESOME! You were like Clunk SCHHHEEEEE TUTUTUUTUTUTUTUTUTUTTUTUTUTUTTUUU WHAAAW YEAH!" Ruby said, making karate chop gestures, aswell as the sounds of transforming my shield, it flying through the air, cutting the nevermore, and a general "Yeah" Sound at the end.

"That was very impressive Jaune." A black haired-bowed-and clothed figure said.

"Well thanks, I try." I said, before-

 _ **"I wonder what the teams would work like if Ruby and Weiss got a Rook, while Jaune and Pyrrha got a Knight."**_

Followed by me picking up a Horse chess piece, while Ruby picked up a Rook,

"Let's head back to the cliffs." Ruby said.

"OH YEAH! I WANT SOME PANCAKES!" what could only be described as a 'Pink Hammer Demon' Yelled, with a Rook piece on her head.

* * *

 **Would anyone like more One-Off's like this? Leave a review, and check out my other story, Blackrock Chronicles, this story will not be continued, but anyone who wishes may take this story and write more of it, effectively consider this story "Up for adoption"**


End file.
